project: killjoy
by swordknight115
Summary: Sol, Flitter and the mane five, exept pinkie are plane recked and trapped on an island with a crazed assassin named killjoy who is hired to kill sol and the elements of harmony. (Rated T for some mild language, some gore, and some sexual themes) if you want more chapters review or pm me
1. Chapter 1

**Operation: killjoy...**

**Destination: 40,000 ft above the Alaskan border**

**Mission: Assasinate the one they call Sol Fire and the elements of harmony.**

**Plan: Once equestria's secret weapon is destroyed for good, Celestia will have no choice but to hand over the kingdom to us.**

**Orginization: Black wing**

**Time: 0800 hours **

* * *

**Sol's POV**

"I still can't believe we all get to vacation on an island! Oh we will be treated so nicely, i hope there is a spa!" Rarity squeeled annoyingly as i covered my ears.

"Rarity calm down it's just an island!" I told Rarity hoping she would calm down about the matter.

"Just...AN...ISLAND?! Well i guess it is acceptable considering you are a colt." Rarity commented.

"HEY! what's that supposed to mean?!" I yelled at her. We were walking into the airport just behind Twilight and Flitter and in front of Rainbow dash, Apple jack and Flutter shy. Pinkie couldn't make it because she had to watch the twins for a week so i invited Flitter instead, there were seven tickets after all.

"I mean you don't even care about style, your red and black mane does NOT match your black and golden tail. It is and insult to fashion!" Rarity yelled at me insulted by my look.

"This is why i don't hang out with you! You think of me as a problem to fix." I complained to her. Twilight had the tickets while i was stuck carrying all the luggage.

"Hey your Sol fire right?" A pegasus with red hooves, grey fur, and a red and black mane had asked me helping me with the luggage. Her tail was the same color as her mane and she had red eyes.

"Yea how did you know?" I asked her, did i have a stalker?! She put some bags on her back and carried one in her mouth.

"I heard about you and what you did in the everfree forest..." The mare spoke through the bag.

"What's your name?" I asked her. Her cutie mark was a happy mask with a dagger behind it.

"Kill joy." She said answering me. Her name was creepy and suspicous due to what her cutie mark was i didn't trust her.

"Where are you heading?" I asked her starting a conversation.

"I was invited to vacation on an island near Alaska, it says on the pamphlet that it is warm so i can't wait!" Joy answered walking to the cashier with us.

"Are you here on invite for the paradise island?" The cashier asked us as we all answered yes, including Joy almost in unison. The cashier nodded in approval and pointed toward the left hangar where flight fourty was waiting AKA: Black wing because of it's black wings of course. I sat in a two seater on the outside, towards the hallway, Flitter sat next to me.

"Who was that?" Flitter asked obviously jealous.

"Just a fan." I replied simply as i put my ONE bag into the little cabinet above us.

"Just a fan huh? Watch me find out..." Flitter threatened me.

"What's up with you? Jealous?!" I teased her.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" She replied to me, i knew she was jealous.

"Oh really? Than you won't mind if i do...THIS!" I turned around to Joy who was on the other side of the hallway sitting next to Twilight who was reading a book. "KILL JOY WILL YOU BE MY-?!" Before i could speak anymore Flitter put her hoof over my mouth.

"FRIEND HE MEANS FRIEND!" She shouted over me almost snapping my neck.

"You are jealous!" I told Flitter who let go of me. As an answer she just took her hoof and knocked me in the head. I was out cold for the next thirty minutes...

When i awoke there was an announcement on the intercom. "ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS WILL YOU PROCEED TO THE CARGO BA-" The intercom was cut off and all that was heard was a couple of gunshots followed by the plane diving straight down at such a speed that everyone just flew up to the ceiling, stuck there. "Guys!" I called to the others who knew exactly what to do. Twilight used her magic to level the plane out a bit, allowing the passengers to get to the cargo bay but the plane was still falling rapidly. "Wheres Killjoy?!" I asked looking around for her. Just then she walked in with an assault rifle attached to her hoof and aimed it for me.

"Sol!" Flitter called out as Joy missed me and hit Flitter in the arm. "AAGGHHH!" Flitter called out to me as i turned to see her bloddy and on the ground, being held up by rarity. I shot a fire ball at the wall they were next to, sending them out of the plane immediatly before turning to Joy who was reloading.

"Did you just kill your friends?" Joy asked me rhetorically while shoving the ammo into the gun.

"No Flitter, rainbow dash, and Flutter shy can fly." I answered casually.

"No matter, how many pegasi do you think can ride in a plane with out feeling replaced?" She asked me jesturing towards the cargo bay that was a couple of doors behind me.

"Not enough..." I answered doing the math in my head.

"Exactly!" She fired the gun at me, only for me to melt them in mid air to nothing but ashes with my hoof.

"Doesn't matter i can still pilot a plane!" I read one of Twilight's books once and it said how to, so i knew it whenever it would come in handy. All i need to do is reach the flight deck which was behind Joy.

"Can you now?" She asked before pulling out a remote. "Before we got into this plane i put bombs into some of you and your friends luggage, which i made sure reached the cargo bay." Joy said before rushing toward me. I did the same and instead of attacking me she kissed me for a good minute while she pushed the big red button on the remote. The whole plane shook like crazy before nose diving toward the earth and in a few seconds everything lost gravity, the plane crashing as Joy looked me in the eyes before flying out of the hole i made.

"No.. not like this..." I said as the plane hit the ground nose first. the metal launching towards me, scraping my front legs, hind legs and face. I grabbed on to one of the spikes, sending me toward the hole as my left wing was impaled by another, the blood splattering over my face and hooves as i flew out of the hole. I landed on the sand and rolled a few yards before looking back at the plane which exploded as it hit the forest behind me.

"Well, it seems i'm not the only pny who's hard to kill." Joy said landing next to me, i couldn't get up because of how exausting that was. "Since you impressed me there i will give you a break for today..." Joy said as i passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Operation: killjoy...**

**Destination: Deserted island off of the Alaskan border**

**Mission: Assasinate the one they call Sol Fire and the elements of harmony**

**Orginization: Black wing**

**Time: 0600 hours **

**Day: 2**

**Injured: 15**

**Dead: 125**

**Alive: 25**

**Target status: Sol is alive... Barely**

* * *

**Sol's POV**

I woke up at around six o'clock in the morning, my wing was still injured but now it had bandages wrapped around it, almost professionally. The blood mixed in with my tan fur around my face, legs, and hooves. I knew it wouldn't be much longer untill Kill Joy could try to kill me again so i looked for some vines in the jungle and upon seeing the crashed plane i had spotted some rope, food, and water. Now all i need to do is chop down some trees and i could leave to the next island, which was just a couple miles south west from here, i could see it from where i was standing. "Storm you up for this?" I asked my brother when a little grey and blue pegasus appeared in my necklace. He had a black mane and tail, with blue streaks in it that looked like lightning. Kina like mine exept my mane had red and gold streaks instead of blue, to look like fire i guess. Ever since the accident Dark Storm has been trapped in my necklace and i am unable to take it off for more than three hours, on the bright side i could shoot fire and he could shoot lightning. We were the only pegasi who could do this, it was a lonely feeling.

"Yea, you alright? Did she shoot you?" Storm asked with an amused face. I could tell he wanted to know if i was still mortal after jumping out of the plane like that.

"No i was shot all up my right side, through my skull and in both my legs!" I answered sarcastically. I knew he wanted me to die, mainly because if i did he would be free to do whatever he wants.

"Fine, what do you want?" Storm asked me getting straight to the point.

"I need at least ten trees." I answered as we both switched locations, me being inside the necklace and Storm standing where i was.

"At least ten huh?" Storm said eagerly as he touched th necklace with his hoof and swiped it in front of him, sending a bolt of lightning through the trees. Ten trees exactly fell to the ground cleanly cut.

"Thanks now all i have to do is tie these together and-" I was cut off by some russling in the bushes two yards next to me. Storm switched back with me as i neared the bush ready to strike at a moments notice. I knew it could only be one pegasus, or a bunny you never know. After a good three seconds of me standing there like an idiot staring at a bush, a big pony covered from head to hoof in brown, long messy fur. All you could see were his big red eyes peering into your soul.

"Sol... I-it's BIGHOOF!" Storm started to freak out inside my necklace, startling Bighoof and sending him running away.

"Nice job smart ass you scared him off." I told him, walking over to the plane, or what's left of it. I took the rope and some sattle bags, and put the oranges from the trees into it, along with the rope. I managed to get some apples too and put them inside the sattle bag as well, next i tied the rope around the bottom of the palm trees and started dragging them towards shore.

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

"IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?!" I yelled to the remaining ponies we had saved. The plane had crashed on an island just north east of here.

"Twilight? Is Sol still alive?" Flitter asked me. Flitter had bandages on her arm and her bow was ripped up, so was her hair.

"We don't know yet. Some pony had seen two pegasi leave the plane and land on the island but we don't know for sure if it's Sol or not." I answered her. The island we were stuck on was really unsettling, it had black dead trees with a thick low fog, all we could see was the other island and the beach we were standing on and that was it. We salvaged some cargo from the plane as well and found a week's worth of food along with some tents and supplies to create more tents from the tree branches and clothes from the water. A Brown pegasus with a blonde mane and tail walked up to me with a clip board.

"There are ten injured in the west tent and four in the north tent." The stallion said reading the clip board.

"Okay make sure most of the food and water we find in the cargo goes to them, alright?" I told him making sure he would do as i said.

"Y-yes ma'm!" He said saluting me before continuing on with the rest of the groups status. As he walked away i saw a figure in the forest out of the corner of my eye, but when i looked towards it to make sure, it was gone.

"What was that...?" I asked out loud.

"What? I didn't see anything." Flitter answered putting her un-injured hoof on my shoulder and walking with me towards the tents.

"N-nothing nevermind..." I answered, maybe it was just my imagination playing tricks on me.

"Maybe your just tired, try to get some rest." Flitter said. Maybe she was right maybe i am just tired.

* * *

**Sol's POV**

"There, all done!" I said triumphantly as i admired the raft i made.

"Great job Sol! Now we can look for survivers!" Storm said happily.

"Yes great job Sol... Now you are of no purpose to me anymore." Kill Joy said as she walked out of the forest with a knife in one hoof and a very hairy head in the other.

"you..." I said to her, glaring her in the eyes.

"-Are a very sexy and well trained assassin? Thank you Sol but flattering me will only delay the enevitable..." Joy said as she kicked the had away and threw the knife towards my face.

"Who said i was trying to delay it?" I said as i caught the knife in between my hooves. "I'm trying to stop it..." I answered as she pulled out a machete from her knife poket on her back leg and put it in her mouth. I put the knife in my mouth and readied myself. Another good quality about me is that my dad taught me how to sword fight when i was younger, so i wasn't an idiot.

"Mine is bigger..." Joy said out of the corner of her mouth as she charged at me. I charged forward as well and blocked her swipe at my legs with my knife, pushing her head higher so she couldn't force through it.

"Hell... naw... the one... with the smaller...sword... is the one... with the bigger...d-" She cut me off by twirling in the opposite direction and sweeping me with her hind legs. I was on the ground with her on top of me, machete pointed at my face.

"You see... i really didn't want to make a raft myself and then try to find you and kill you, so istead i let you make one for me." Joy said putting the machete away and taking my knife out of my mouth with hers, kissing me in the process... Again...

"You know i really don't like you so why do you kiss me?" I asked her seeing that she kissed me twice now.

"I like to make it a habit to kiss my victim before killing him..." Joy said drawing back her knife.

"Now..." Storm said to me in a whisper as we switched. The energy given off from the switch launched joy back a few hooves as Storm stood ther proudly. "One question though, why don't you just fly over to the island? I mean we can't because i can only stay here for so long that i couldn't last that long flying. Why don't you?" Storm asked charging his hoof with electricity.

"Your not my only target Sol, if i were to expose myself to the island i would be trapped there forever along with your friends..." Joy told me, backing up.

"Why what do you mean?" I asked her. Flitter was on that island, and so were my friends and everyone else that survived! If they were trapped there... Forever... I fell to my knees inside the necklace.

"Sol, she's just rying to get inside your head. Don't listen to her!" Storm said trying to reassure me.

"Oh... That's right... your cute little mare friend is on that island... i hope slender mane doesn't get her first..." Joy said as she started laughing at the irony.

"Slender mane?!" I called out to her as tears started running down my face.

"That's right... we are trapped on the lost islands! Oh how you wanted to save them all but in the end i reign supreme! It's a shame though, you two were made for each other. Oh well i guess you will be joining her soon enough!" Joy shouted to me and Storm as we switched places again, leaving me on the ground, furious.

"You you planned this all along!" I shouted to her as she neared me.

"No i didn't but my team, Black wing did." Joy told me. Wait... Black wing... that was the name of the plane!

"You... YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" I shouted to her as i engulfed my hoof in flame and punched her in the face, sending her into the water.

"Ugh... Boys..." Joy grunted as she threw the knife at my hind leg. It started bleeding and i couldn't move from the pain as Joy walked over to me and put the machete up to my neck with her mouth, holding me to the floor. "You have impressed me this far, but this is where it ends..." She told me as i looked toward the island in defeat.

"I'm sorry..." I said before looking her in the eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Operation: survival**

**Destination: Deserted island off of the Alaskan border**

**Mission: Leave the Lost islands**

**Orginization: Black wing**

**Time: 0800 hours **

**Day: 2**

**Injured: 3**

**Dead: 143**

**Alive: 7**

**Target status: Target aquired...**

* * *

**Sol's POV**

I remember i was sitting on a beach... Watching the sunset... It was almost dark and there were no trees, only pointed rocks stcking out of the sand. The rocks curved a bit toward the area behind me making a circle. I was sitting, looking down at the sand, tears running down my face. "Get up Sol... Get up and fight..." I yelled at myself. I stood up and turned around, a blue light shining brightly on my face, that's when my fire turned blue and i smiled. There was a flash of light and when it subsided i was completly engulfed in it, blue bright fire making everything else look darker.

"GAAH!" Joy screamed as she was burned on her hooves, chest, and cheek. My eyes glowed blue when i turned to her, her eyes were tainted, dark, scared. I didn't mean to but... I couldn't move myself, i-i didn't know...

"Sol... NO!" Storm called out to me as i punched Joy in her gut, a trail of blue fire trailing from her as she flew ten yards away from me and tumbled over the ground. I walked over to her and put my hoof on her neck for a pulse, she was still breathing... gladly.

"Storm give me a status of Kill joy's body." I told storm as a blue light wave emitted from the necklace, showing her bones and organs in a blue flash of light.

"She has three fractured ribs and a broken wing, she is also out cold and will stay that way for the next hour according to what her brain waves state." Storm told me. I walked over and picked her up, i then put her on the raft and began sailing over to the other island.

When we got there i saw tents but they were all ripped up like something tore through them, i also saw a few ponies laying in the sand. When we docked Storm did a full scan of the beach, only seeing a couple faint signs of life. "Anypony still alive?" I shrugged as i asked Storm.

"Yes, Flitter, Twilight, and Flutter shy." Storm answered me as i started taking the bodies to the raft. When i put the ponies Storm mentioned on the raft however, i had seen something out of the corner of my eye, near the forest, i knew who it was, even if Joy wasn't telling the truth. "Slender mane..." I said under my breath, not looking away from where the figure was standing. In an instant the figure was right infront of my face, it's black tentacles flailing about in the air around him.

"AGH!" I yelled as my vision, balance and hearing all failed at once. I was dizzy and light headed aswell as about to just flat out puke all over the ground.

"Sol you alright?!" I heard Storm as my symptoms subsided.

"Yea, for now." I answered as a tentacle grappled around my left hoof and pulled me to the ground. Another tentacle luanched me up into the air from the sand and another one whacked me in the face, sending me towards the raft. "Storm we need to go, NOW!" I shouted as i jumped onto the raft and we started sailing again. When we got a couple yards away from the island Flitter, Twilight and Flutter shy woke up.

"What... Happened?" Flitter asked the others who just responded by looking towards me. "You- you saved us, thank you..." Flitter said to me as i kept rowing the boat.

"WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?!" They all screamed in unison pointing towards Joy, who was still knocked out.

"I couldn't just leav her there, besides Storm likes her..." I teased trying to calm them down.

"I DO NOT LIKE HER! What gave you that idea?!" Storm asked me, furious.

"Nothing, i was just trying to keep them calm is all... What happened to rarity and rainbow dash?" I asked as they all turned to me.

"you... Don't want to know..." Flutter shy said to me.

"Apple jack?" I asked seeing that she wasn't with them.

"She's still on the plane!" Flitter said shocked by the fact i didn't see her.

"Oh and Rainbow dash is still alive, she is on patrol looking for more luggage." Twilight said as we got to the other island.I found a tree that had it's roots sticking out of the ground like a cage and put Joy in it, placing a boulder on the side of it, covering the exit.

"Okay, Twilight you guard Joy, Flutter shy you stay with her and Flitter, you come with me." I told them as me and Flitter started walking towards the plane.

* * *

**Apple jack's POV**

I woke up in a tent, hoof cuffed to the ground, i could hear guards talkin' just outside the exit. "W-where am i?" I called to them as a white and cyan pony walked in, holding what i think is called a katana er' somethin'.

"Oh great your awake! Now we can get right down to buisness... Do you know where you are?" The colt asked, gesturing towards one of the guards to un-cuff me.

"No if i did i wouldn't be ah' screamin' where am i?! To you now would i?" I told him straight up.

"Right, well my name is Arctic shade and you are on paradise islands!" Shade told me cheerfully before pushin' me against the wall and changin' his voice from all nice and kind, to all mean and nasty. "But i can make it feel like hell!" He told me, backing up and pullin' out a picture of Sol. "Do you know this Colt?" He put the picture up to my face. I had a vibe go down my spine tellin' me not to trust him so i didn't and did the one thing i would never do again.

"Never seen em'." I lied.

"You are a poor liar... You know that?" Shade walked out of the tent. "She's yours now..." He said as a unicorn all decked out in weapons walked in with a purple and black mask on his face, covering his left eye. "Oh goodie..." He said as he began walking closer, pulling out his knife from his jacket pocket.

* * *

**Sol's POV**

"I noticed this before but i had thought it was just my imagination." I told Flitter, Pulling her down into the bush i was hiding in and using my other hoof to push a hole open in the bush, small enough to see through but not be seen. When she looked through it, so did i and just down the hill we were on, there was a whole camp of ponies with tanks and machine guns placed everywhere, with spotlights up top searching the forest.

"Hey i see Apple jack!" Flitter shouted, pointing towards the tent below us.

"Stay here i'll get her." I said jumping out of the bush and sliding down the hill. At this rate of speed i was going to smash through the tent no problem, all i need to do is get ready for it. I touched my necklace, charging my hoof with my regular red fire and put my hoof in front of me, ripping open the roof of the tent and slamming this huge pony in the mask. Unfortunatly the guards heard me and started firing their guns at me and Apple jack.

"Uh Sol ah think we should get going!" Apple jack yelled to me as i pointed to the floor and lifted my hoof up, creating a wall of fire to protect us.

"No kidding..." I said as i grabbed her hoof and started running back up the hill. "GO GO!" I yelled to Flitter who started running aswell. The alarm sounded as all the guards started shooting at us all at once. We managed to escape and even grab some supplies from the plane and make it back to the tree.

"Apple jack!" Twilight called out as they all hugged her. I felt my side only to feel blood streaming down to my right leg.

"Guys, i-i'm hit..." I said falling to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Operation: survival**

**Destination: Deserted island off of the Alaskan border**

**Mission: escape**

**Orginization: Black wing**

**Time: 2100 hours **

**Day: 2**

**Injured: 3**

* * *

**Sol's POV**

Flitter had dragged me over to the tree Joy was trapped in. I was barely awake at this point, drifting in and out of consiousness. "See? I told you he was going to get shot..." Joy said, now awake.

"It wasn't his fault! He still managed to save AJ!" Flitter argued, putting a wet towel on my head. "Who do you think you are?!" Flitter got up and walked over to the little cage Joy was in.

"Oh i didn't introuce myself to you? Well i'm Kill Joy, the only one out of you bitches that can save his life." Joy told them, glaring Flitter down.

"Well hold on a second here, if your a good guy than why are you caged like that?" Apple Jack joined in. Joy walked to the roots of the tree, which were acting as bars at this point, she then pulled Apple Jack close to her by her hair.

"Well, you see Sol thought i was so sexy that he couldn't possibly give me up, so last night when i was sleeping next to him he knocked me out and put me in here..." Joy lied to their faces, but Apple Jack somehow bought it and let her out.

"No Apple Jack... You can't let her out..." I said quickly as i passed out. When i awoke, i was laying in the tree-cage with bandages wrapped around my wound.

"They didn't trust me for long, so they decided they would keep both of us in here untill you woke up. For protection, of course." Joy said to me as the boulder was rolled to the side by none other than... "Rainbow Dash!" I called out to her as she pulled me to my hooves. I could barely stand, so she had to support me out of the tree, it was morning the soldiers would be here soon. Rainbow Dash put me on a nearby tree stump and pulled out a green vial from a sattle bag she had on.

"What were you thinking?!" Rainbow Dash said to me, as soon as i tried to speak she shoved the liquid into my mouth to keep me quiet. "Drink this it's the last healing potion, i was saving it for somepony actually important but she wouldn't let me." Rainbow Dash glared at Flitter who was pushing the rock back into place.

"Thanks... I guess." I said before drinking the potion. When i finished it, i could feel my wing push back together and my gut add flesh to itself, healing me completely. "Flitter, did you tell them what we found?" I asked Flitter but was rudely interupted by Joy.

"You found love?" Joy asked annoyingly, i swear if she was my friend i would do her job for her! "Wait did you two even kiss yet?!" Joy asked us as me and Flitter just glared at her. "You didn't did you?! HA! HA! HA! Well it seems i beat you to it... TWICE!" Joy continued laughing at us as Flitter turned angrily at me.

"What does she mean?" Flitter asked me, walking over slowly like in one of those horror movies.

"Oh he didn't tell you did he?!" Joy asked Flitter, who was still glaring at me, backing me up into the trunk of another tree.

"Don't listen to her she's just trying to get into your head!" Twilight told Flitter, but to no avail. Flitter put her hoof on my chest and shoved me even more into the tree.

"Relax sweet heart, he didn't do it willingly and i don't think Dash here has another potion to fix him after you've killed him either." Joy said backing me up. Flitter reluctantly backed away and laid down on the grass, tears streaming down her face.

"Flitter watch out!" Twilight screamed to Flitter, who was shot in the neck by a tranquilizer gun. Twilight didn't have a chance to react as she was also shot in the neck, she fell to the ground a second later.

"Twi-" Apple Jack was cut off by her flank being shot, she fell on top of Twilight a second later. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Rainbow Dash was shot next, she was trying to protect me but instead she was shot in the arm, falling on top of me and pinning me to the ground. Flutter Shy tried to fly away, but to her surprize she was shot in the leg and fell on her face.

"Well Sol i'll give you something, you are really hard to kill..." An english accent told me from behind the tree-cage. A grey and cyan pony told me, he had a silver and blue katana that matched his mane.

"I told you!" Joy said to him as he pushed the boulder aside.

"You have failed your mission!" The colt said as he put his katana to her neck. "You WILL be punished accordingly... Now, allow me to introduce myself, i am Arctic Shade and you will address me by shade." Shade said as he put his katana away and put his hooves around my neck, lifting me up and pushing me against a tree.

"What... Do you want... From me?" I asked him, struggling to breath. Shade saw this and dropped me to the ground.

"Easy, do you remember when Celestia saved you from drowning?" Shade asked me, kneeling down to where i was on the floor.

"How do you know about that?!" I asked him. How did he know about me? Joy said she knew about when i fought Discord in the everfree forest. How do they know? How much do they know? I managed to stand up, using the tree to help me because i was still weak from the injury, even though it healed the pain was still lingering.

"Oh i know a lot about you Sol Fire... Your dad didn't tell you? Oh that's right he's DEAD isn't he? Oh well, you could have been such a great addition to the team, but i digress. What i really want is your brother here..." Shade snagged my necklace right off of my neck and put it over himself. "You see, with this little guy right here i can raise my own undead army and TAKE OVER EQUESTRIA!" Shade started laughing like a madman. "But that's not all, since it was a spell casted by an immortal whoever raises the army, get's the reward of immortality." I tried to punch him in the back of his head, but upon impact he spun clockwise and countered me with the back of his katana. My back now had a giant gash accross it, Shade was laughing in triumph as his soldiers took my friends away.

"How... Are... You planning... To raise the dead...?" I asked in between breaths.

"You see, my team has recently discovered an ancient stone, one that your father carved that crystal out of. Joy, would you mind watching Sol in his cell for tonight, the full moon is not untill tomorrow?" Shade asked Joy who cuffed me proudly.

"Hey isn't her mission to kill me?! Wouldn't that be putting the key right next to it's padlock?!" I asked Shade who in response, smiled before speaking.

"Why yes Sol, you are exactly correct, since we need you dead to complete the spell." Shade said as Joy immediatly spoke after him.

"Oh you can stick your key in my padlock anytime..." I glared at Joy who in return just stared into my eyes intently. She tries too hard to be sexy... In my deep thought however, Joy brought both of her hooves to the back of my head, knocking me unconsious...


	5. Chapter 5

**Operation: **

**Destination: Black Wing base**

**Mission: escape**

**Orginization: Black wing**

**Time: 0900 hours **

**Day: Finaly**

**Injured: 3**

* * *

**Sol's POV**

I woke up in a cell, Joy waiting outside with the keys wrapped around her hoof. "Your awake just in time for the show..." Joy told me as i got up to my hooves. The floor was made of gravel, the gars were rusted and there was a small barred window behind me, i could see the light from the sun shining down on the floor.

"What show?" I asked as she stepped to the left, i wish i never asked that question. When she stepped out of the way, i saw a small screen with Rainbow Dash in the middle. She had rope tied to each hoof and connecting her to four ponies, ponies that were eager to race each other to the corners of the earth... and keep going...

"Well Sol, now that you are awake let's start the show, AM I RIGHT MARES AND GENTLE COLTS?!" Shade said, he was standing on a stadium, a stadium with Twilight, Apple Jack, Flutter Shy, and Flitter Heart all lined up. The crowd of ponies surrounding them in a huge circle and in the center, a very traumatized Rainbow Dash. Joy opened the cell as two juggernaut ponies walked in and brought me to the stage. Two giant metal doors opened as we got there, the sunlight blinding me for a second and when it subsided, i was face to face with Arctic Shade. "Oh Sol, you don't look so hot. That's right, you can only be seperated from the necklace for three hours, oh well i guess you can spend your final hours watching your friends die." Shade said as i was chained to four boulders by hevy metal chains.

"Sol!" Flitter called out to me as i tried to break free of the chains. Obviously, that wasn't working, i needed to break free and fast...

"If only i had my necklace!" I yelled out as i fell to the ground in defeat. Shade blew his whistle as the ponies started running and in an instant, Rainbow looked into my eyes, it felt as everything went in slow motion."I'm sorry..." I said to her as all four of her limbs were ripped off, blood splatering everywhere and more specifically, on my face.

"Well that was quite the show now wasn't it...?" Shade said as some soldiers cleaned up the mess that was once Rainbow Dash.

"I hope your TEAM is good at scavenger hunts..." I told Shade, staring at the sand.

"Why?" Shade said, signaling his other soldiers to grab Flutter Shy.

"-Because i'm going to rip your body to shreads and scatter them accross the globe." I answered, Shade walking closer.

"Do you know who i am?" Shade asked me, pulling out his katana and lifting my chin up with the point. "I am your father's whole back story, his old friend, hell, he even gave me this..." Shade said to me, gesturing to the katana. When i looked down at it, it was completely made of ice, it was even giving off some steam. "It's a prototype of your necklace, it's still not perfected but it will get the job done." Shade told me as Flutter Shy was brought over to a cannon and placed inside. "You see, all of Fire's crystals were made from the same stone and all are attracted to that stone. Black Wing has recently discovered this stone and guess what island it's on..." Shade put his katana back in it's scabbard and gestured to the ponies manning the cannon, firing Fluttershy into Joy who shot Flutter Shy in the head three times before hitting the ground, as if it were practice. Joy then pointed her pistol to Flitter.

"Your next bitch..." Joy challenged as i snatched my necklace from Shade's hoof.

"NO!" Shade yelled as i used the necklace to melt all four chains at once. I threw the necklace up into the air and caught it around my neck, Storm appearing afterwards.

"Sol, behind you..." Storm told me as i turned around to see the big unicorn from before, when i saved Apple Jack. The colt slammed his front leg into my gut, launching me accross the arena. I was writhing on the floor, Rainbow and Flutter Shy dead and now they were going to kill FLITTER!

"Sol please, don't do something you'll regret..." Joy was behind Shade as he said that, grabbing Flitter by her hair.

"Sol don't do it!" Flitter screamed to me as i took off my necklace.

"Let my friends go and you will have your stone..." I told Shade as he looked at me in amusement.

"Sol, we have you surrounded, we could just kill you and your friends and take the necklace." Shade said as all of the guards pointed their guns at me.

"Well, considering i have the necklace you need to fullfill your plan i think you won't." I told him simply.

"Why not?" Shade asked.

"I could just crush it, along with your dreams." I told them, throwing the necklace into the air and catching it for effect.

"I doubt you would be able to crush that before one hundred bullets impale your skull. " Shade said confidently as he walked closer. "We could always... Bargain an alliance with you." Shade told me as he lifted his hoof to the other guards. "Show him the stone!"

A platform opened up where Rainbow used to be, revealing a giant grey crystal, with some symbols carved into it. "Sol, Don't do what they say alright?!" Apple jack called to me, but as soon as she did, twelve guards all shot her in the head. Blood splatered all over the sand, Flitter and Twilight cuffed to a stage, being the only survivors. If i refused, they would kill us all, i could't let that happen, so i threw the necklace to him.

"Good colt, now you will all witness the dawn of a new age, i will become a GOD and destroy Celestia with the army of the UNDEAD!" Shade shouted to everyone as he held up the necklace into the air. Twilight nodded to me, i knew that was her signal for. _Almost done, stall longer._ I waited for Shade to finish to tell her when to start. "All thanks to Sol, who willingly gave me the necklace!" Shade looked to the stone as it glowed.

"Do it already!" Joy told Shade as he shoved the necklace into the stone with all of his might. A giant white beam of light shot into the sky from the stone as night fell instantly and a golden aura surrounded Shade.

"NOW!" I shouted to Twilight as she un cuffed herself and Flitter, the guards too busy staring into the light to notice. The two escaped out of the arena as i tackled Shade, the golden aura surrounding me as well.

"No! This isn't supposed to happen!" Shade screamed as i felt a surge course through me. I floated up into the air, the golden aura growing in size around me, as did Shade. My whole body hurt like i was on fire, Shade's hooves were turned to golden ice as did his mane. My hooves were engulfed in golden flames and my mane was flowing like Celestia's exept golden, shorter, and on fire.

"What is happening to them?!" The crowd shouted between each other as Joy stepped forward.

"The two gods, fire and ice. They were the other siblings of Celestia and Luna before the million year war." Joy said to herself, but i could hear her, i could hear everything... I could see Shades bones, his muscles dissapearing, i had x-ray vision and seeing Shades insides dissapear, i guess we didn't bleed either. We were turning into gods and as we finished, i saw my reflection in Shades eyes, my eyes were red. i was completely golden and glowing, my hooves were surrounded in golden fire and finally, i had sharp fangs growing out of my mouth, like Nightmare moon. Shade was also golden, glowing and his hooves were surrounded in golden ice and so was his mane, his eyes were blue and he also had fangs. When we touched the ground, skeletons and zombie ponies started to stick their hooves through the ground. I knew what was causing that, i also knew how to stop it, all i had to do was smash the rock after grabbing my necklace. I flew to the crystal, Storm appearing and looking me in the eyes.

"Sol, you can't save everyone..." Storm told me as i tried to pull out the necklace. I couldn't pull it out, the necklace was completly stuck, but it looked as if it were still loose. I looked at the symbols on the rock, only for them to change to words stating: Not even upon the midnight hour shall an immortal wield the necklace of power... I was baffled by this, but i kept pulling. "Sol, only a MORTAL worthy enough to weild the necklace can pull it from the stone!" Storm told me, i couldn't beleive him, i wasn't- i'm not- immortal am i?

"I am not an immotal, i am Sol fire, the weilder of the necklace and my brother..." I pulled as hard as i could but nothing happend, the zombies were still rising and the beam was still shooting.

"You have to destoy the rock, even if it means my life!" Storm told me, tears streaming down his face.

"No! I've lost you once, i will not lose you again!" I yelled at him, still pulling on the necklace.

"Sol... You were a good brother... The best actually... But i can't let you sacrafice the world for me... Heh- how pissed will Celestia be at you?" Storm told me, looking down in sorrow.

"I don't care! Celestia can go cry about it!" I told him, desprate to save my brother.

"Sol! You are a hero... You cannot allow yourself to think that way!" Storm yelled at me.

"No... Your the hero..." I told him, giving up. If he wanted to die so badly, i wasn't going to stop him. "Be sure to tell mom that when you see her... Got it?" I told him, my voice shaking.

"I will, i'm sure she will be very proud of you and what you are about to do..." Storm told me, wiping off his tears and looking at me.

"You better visit..." I said as Storm just shook his head and smiled. I drew my hoof back and punched the rock, seeing my brother for the last time as the rock was split and the beam hit the ground. When it did though, everything around me exploded with such force that, it seemed the whole island exploded as well. The last thing i felt was a burning sensation on my chest, and when i looked down i saw a fire insignia burned into me. It didn't hurt, it was just irritating, i didn't even flinch as i was turned to ashes on the floor instantly...


	6. Chapter 6

**Objective: find the others and escape**

**Time: around midnight**

**Dead: ?**

**Alive: 1**

**Injured: ?**

* * *

**Sol's POV**

My ashes reformed my hooves, straight up from the ground, then my legs, and finally, my head and mane. The camp was completely destoryed, ashes and fire everywhere, the sky was dark, it must be around midnight. "Well, welcome back to the land of the living!" That voice was still new, but i alrady hated the sound of it. Shade was standing a good ten hooves away from me, Flitter head locked by his right hoof.

"Let her go Shade, you've lost, it's over." I told him, walking forward.

"You may have won the battle Sol, but the war is still mine to win." Shade said as he drew his left hoof back, forming an icicle and stabbing Flitter in her back. Flitter looked at me, her eyes full of tears, but she wasn't crying, she looked peaceful, but sad, not for dying but for never seeing me again, for i was immortal now. I was so angry at him, i couldn't keep myself together. I brought her here... I killed her! Flitter fell to the ground in what seemed slow motion, Shade crakling with amusement.

"Flitter, forgive me, for what i am about to do." I went into a blind rage. My whole body was covered in golden fire and the air was swirling around me.

"What? Why does the air burn?" I could hear Shade mumble under his breath looking at his hooves. I flew toward him and flipped forward, catching his shoulders and throwing him to the ground. "You... can't kill me, i'm a god!" Shade said to me as i pulled him up and close to myself.

"The god trapped in a box forever!" I told him as i ripped his soul out and walked over to this little steel box that survived the explosion. I opened the box and put the little ball of light inside. "No one will ever revive you." I told it as i closed the box, Shade's body turned to ashes as it closed and i ran to Flitter. Flitter come on, speak to me..." I didn't think that would work, but if it did and she was still alive, i could heal her. I listened to her breathing by putting my ear on her chest, but i heard nothing. I knew what i had to do, but if i did it, the remaining guards patrolling the island would kill me, i could make a deal with death. I stood up and turned around to see a crow perched on a dead tree. "Your not fooling anypony, you know that right?" I told him as the crow swooped down and turned into a black pony with a scythe in his hoof.

"Fooled him." The pony gestured to the box.

"I want to make a deal with you..." I told Death Scythe simply. "My immortality for Flitter." I said with no emotion in my voice, just to keep him from figuring out that she was worth more that that.

"Ooh! I get to take your soul and her's later if i just give her back to you?" He asked interested.

"Yep, that's the deal..." I told him, trying not to show fear. This was Death we're talking about, who wouldn't be scared?

"Great! You know the drill, shake my hoof willingly and the deal will be struck." Death said sticking out his hoof. I shook it and when i did, i could feel my energy being absorbed from my body, leaving me on the ground, weak and mortal. "The deal has been made and as such, i will fulfill my part" Death walked over to Flitter and touched her shoulder as her eyes immediatly opened and she sat up. "Untill next time Sol." Death said to me as he bowed and turned into a crow before flying off.

"Sol? Is that you?!" Flitter said, looking over to me. "My eyes are blurry, i can't see you."

"Give it a second, you will be alright..." I got up and walked over to her. "Where's Twilight?" I asked her, helping her up by putting my left hoof on her back and pulling her up from under her right hoof.

"She made it to the helecopter, just north of here." Flitter told me.

"Good, let's get out of here..." I said as we started walking to the helecopter. When we arrived, we met a brown pony wih purple glowing eyes, i guess Twilight was mind controlling him.

"Welcome Sol and Flitter, we will be leaving shortly..." He said as he gestured toward the helicopter and smiled. When we got in we saw Twilight smiling at us.

"Glad to see you make it back Sol, i thought you were..." Twilight hesitated looking down, i had to cheer her up.

"What? Because i punched a rock and blew up? Or that i was face to face with a GOD?!" I smiled to her, it's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me, cousin. You should know that." I told her lifting her face up with my hoof as she smiled again and the helecopter started to fly.

"Wait didn't i die?!" Flitter asked me, catching up to speed.

"Yes, i had to give up my immortality to save you..." I told her.

"Wow..." Flitter looked down in amasement.

"It was nothing..." I told her lifting up her face with my hoof. "Besides, we made it, we should be happy!"

"But you-" I really didn't want to hear her complain after that, so i cut her off by kissing her. From that point on she shut up, i think i timed that right with the sunrise behind me as i kissed her, so she stayed quiet.

"Can i ask you something?" I asked her, breaking the silence. "Will you be my mare friend?" Flitter looked at me with a little annoyance and a lot of happiness.

"After all that NOW you ask me?" Flitter argued, getting up in my face.

"Sure, why not?" I asked her confused. "So is that a no?" I was answered by a kiss from her and i knew what she was saying to me. _I thought i already was..._

**_The end..._**

**Don't forget to review and if you could, like and fav the story.**

**Sol: It might not be much but it means a lot!**

**So with that said and done, i am accepting dares for another short story called Dare Day that i want to make, so the more the merrier people! **

**Sol: and if you could, please keep it teen... SKY! anyway, thank you for reading my story and if you want, you can check out my other stories as well.**

**Yep, thanks again bye!**

**Question: What dare would you dare any of the characters in this story to do? It could be anything as long as it's teen!**


End file.
